A Little Less Conversation
by b-blueberry
Summary: From Tumblr: Thorin and Bilbo have a son (original!character) This son is in love for the first time... They have to talk to him about, well, sex. Their son is embarrassed because he has already had sex but they don't know... and, well, they will discover it. And they will discover that... he has had sex with a male and he really likes him. Bonus for Protective!Thorin.
1. Chapter 1

Thorin knew that his husband was angry by the way he was handling the dishes as he was making breakfast, but he decided to ignore him. There was no way he could stop him right now. Bilbo needed to calm down before he would be able to think rationally.

"How dares he," fumed Bilbo as another pan ended in the sink. "He knows the rules."

"You are burning something," noted Thorin plainly, not looking up from the newspaper he was currently reading.

Bilbo cursed silently before trying to save the eggs that he burned for the third time. With the way this was going they will soon run out of eggs and Thorin would not get his breakfast. "We will have a talk!"

"_We _won't say anything. He was just one hour late. It has never happened before so I guess something happened. Maybe he had so much fun he wanted to stay a little longer." Thorin really didn't understand why his husband was making such a big deal out of this.

"Just one hour," laughed Bilbo. "He is sixteen! Sixteen-year-olds have a curfew and they better come home on time. Not one hour late! I don't care if he has come up with a brilliant excuse why he was late, he will be grounded."

"You're overreacting," said Thorin plainly. "He is very responsible, I'm sure he just forgot to inform us."

"Inform us? He shouldn't inform us of anything. He should have called and _asked _for permission to stay an hour longer. What he did was irresponsible."

"You do know that you are doubting the way you raised your own son," asked Thorin.

"He better apologize," huffed Bilbo, who finally relaxed a little.

"If he doesn't you can interrogate him where he was," said Thorin before returning back to his newspaper.

Not even a minute later Thráin came into the kitchen and sat down, ignoring both of his parents. He was so busy texting he didn't even notice them.

"Morning!" said Bilbo loudly than needed just to make a point.

"Morning," said Thráin when he looked up from his phone.

"We missed you last night."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We were really having fun."

Bilbo maybe bought his story, but Thorin didn't believe a word he just said. Still he sent a look to his husband to drop the subject.

"You are burning something," pointed out Thráin as his phone announced another text.

"That's it. I give up," said Bilbo as another pan ended in the sink. "It's just not my day."

"Son," said Thorin quietly as Bilbo started to clean the dishes. Thráin looked up from his phone to his father who was pointed at his neck and then looked at his husband. Thráin immediately understood what his dad was implying. He quickly covered his neck with his hand.

"So, any suggestions for breakfast," asked Bilbo as he sat down at the table. Thráin's phone beeped again and Thráin smiled before answering the text. "Who is texting you so much? Hello? Earth to Thráin?" Thráin ignored him so Bilbo pulled the phone out of his hand.

"Hey that's mine," protested Thráin and reached for his phone.

"You'll get it back later," said Bilbo before putting the phone on the countertop to get finally get some peace from the annoying texts that his son received. "What is that," asked Bilbo as he saw the mark on Thráin's neck.

Thráin completely forgot about it since he was preoccupied with his phone. "It's nothing," he lied and covered it quickly with his hand.

"That's not _nothing_. Now let me see," insisted Bilbo and tried to pry Thráin's hand away to get a better look.

"It's just a bruise. Can't you just forget about it?"

"Let me see," insisted Bilbo and managed to get Thráin's hand away. "That's not a bruise. This looks more like a…" Bilbo trailed off as the realization hit him. The look in Thorin's eyes told him he guessed right.

"Hello! Anybody home?!" called Dís as she entered the house.

Thráin used her arrival as his chance to escape. "Aunt Dís! I was never happier to see you," he called before grabbing his phone and disappearing upstairs.

Dís just frowned. "You were really never happier. You didn't even say hello," she muttered as she entered the kitchen. "Did I interrupt something," she asked when she saw Bilbo staring into the distance.

"No, nothing," lied Bilbo as he snapped out of his trance. "How can we help you?"

"I need coffee."

Dís was out of the house as quickly as she came and Thorin and Bilbo were left alone in the kitchen.

"I just couldn't believe my eyes," said Bilbo.

"Just forget about it."

"I can't," answered Bilbo. "I'm going to the store. We're out of milk and now we are out of eggs too. I'll be back soon," he said as he took the grocery list off the fridge. He pressed a quick kiss to Thorin's lips and was about to leave when Thorin stopped him.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned and Bilbo just rolled his eyes before walking out of the kitchen.

"Thráin!" Bilbo called from the bottom of the stairs. "Do you need anything from the store that is not on the list?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

:::

Bilbo returned from the store not even thirty minutes later. He brought two bags in the kitchen and sighed. "You haven't even moved since I left," he complained as he saw his husband still sitting there.

"I made coffee," said Thorin, "And this newspaper is quite interesting."

"You could at least help me," pointed out Bilbo.

"Mhmm…"

Bilbo rolled his eyes. He called his son and ordered him to bring the remaining bags into the kitchen.

"Did you bring me everything," asked Thráin as they went through the bags.

"Yes. Look. Shampoo, new toothbrush and your deodorant," said Bilbo and gave the things that his son requested.

"Thank you."

Thráin was about to leave but Bilbo stopped him. "I also brought you this," he said as he place three boxes of different size condoms in front of him.

"Dad," whined Thráin.

Thorin finally put the newspaper down and looked at his husband. "I told you not to do this," he said calmly.

"I think it's time we have a talk about things like this. He needs to know."

Thráin slipped away as his parents were bickering.

"We live in the 21st century," started Thorin. "I highly doubt he needs an embarrassing speech about sex from us."

"You saw his neck. Things like that don't appear when two people are just kissing. Soon he would want to do something more and I want him to be prepared and informed. It's about his safety as well."

"I know him enough to know that when he will want to know something he will ask. You always want to make things official. This is not how this works," said Thorin before he left the kitchen. He knew that his husband won't let this go so easily so he feared what was coming next.

About an hour later everyone was called to the living room. Bilbo apparently wanted to _talk _about something and everyone had to listen.

"What's going on…" Thráin trailed off when he saw the condoms and books and magazines on the table in the living room. "Please don't," he whined and wanted to run back upstairs, but Thorin, who was standing behind him, stopped him and told him to sit down.

"Thráin," started Bilbo, "It comes a time when a boy-"

"Please don't do this," pleaded Thráin.

"Bilbo, there is no need-" tried Thorin.

"Why is it so hard to listen to me just once?" asked Bilbo. The look in their eyes told him that no one wanted to listen to me.

"I really don't need this," said Thráin as he once again refused the offered box of condoms.

"I want you to have them," insisted Bilbo. "You are growing up. Things will change and you'll want to know what you like and what not. The size is also very important because-"

"Dad already bought me condoms," interrupted Thráin.

Bilbo's eyes widened. "What? You bought him condoms."

"Yes," simply answered Thorin.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I asked him not to!" explained Thráin.

"And why not," asked Bilbo.

After a moment of silence Thráin spoke. "Because when I asked Fíli he told me to go talk to dad. He said he'll understand."

"But you have me," protested Bilbo, who was a little hurt that his son didn't want to tell him.

"You always make such a big deal out of everything," he pointed out. "You started acting weird the moment you saw a hickey on my neck. Like you never saw it before! You always have at least a few every time you and dad have sex." Now it Bilbo's turn to feel embarrassed. "You try to hide them, but it's not really working."

"What we do in our bedroom is none of your business," said Bilbo calmly after he regained his ability to speak.

"So talking about my sex life is perfectly alright?"

"We are not talking about it," pointed out Bilbo. "We are talking about sex in general. Sooner or later he will want to move things to the next level and I want to you to be prepared."

"There is no need to… He?" questioned Thorin when he realized what Bilbo just said. "Who is _he_? Thráin?" asked Thorin when his son looked away. "Who is _he_?" Repeated Thorin.

"Can we please move on?" asked Bilbo who was trying to change the subject.

"No, I want my answer."

"There is really no need-"

"There is."

"Can I be excused?" interrupted Thráin.

"No. Sit down," ordered Thorin. "Now we are talking about this. How old is he?"

"Dad…"

"Thorin, there's no need-"

"How old?" asked Thorin once again.

"Eighteen," mumbled Thráin.

"Eighteen?!" Thorin couldn't believe his ears. "You are seeing someone who is two years older than you? How come I never heard about this before?"

Thráin avoided answering the question.

"Because you always overreact about things like that," explained Bilbo. "He told me because I won't threaten that boy to kill him."

Thorin took a breath to calm down. "So you like this boy?" Thráin just nodded in response. "Does he return your feelings?" Thráin nodded once again. "And you two have been together for how long?" Thorin was really hoping his son would fall for a girl. He would saw him a lot of grey hair.

"Eight months."

Thorin just shook his head. He couldn't believe they were keeping this from him for such a long time. "Okay, maybe I didn't want to talk about it before because I thought I knew everything but apparently I don't so maybe we should talk about sex."

If Thráin could disappear he would. He was never more embarrassed in his life.

"Sweetheart, do you have any questions? It would make things easier to talk about," said Bilbo.

"Can I be excused?"

"No," answered Thorin. "Sex is a part of our life and I want to tell you a few things. First, you need to be ready for sex. Not just psychically, but emotionally. You need to be mature enough to take know what you are getting yourself into. First time should be something special for you and your partner. You can't just jump at things because it will get awkward. Trust me, I know. I can't tell you when is the right time to have sex, only you know that."

Thráin's face was slowly turning red from embarrassment.

"When two males decide to have sex there is a lot of preparation involved. You need to decide how you will do things and then prepare you partner so that he doesn't get hurt. You must always keep in mind that you are not doing it just to pleasure yourself but also your partner."

"Until you settle down," started Bilbo, "Please do me a favor and use condoms. It will make things a lot less messy and you are protected from any diseases. Your dad bought you condoms so I'm guessing you already tried them. If you haven't, please do. It's important to find your size, it will make things really easier before you have sex. With that you'll also learn how to put in on quickly it-"

"Can you two please stop?" asked Thráin who was now red as a tomato. "I know you are trying to do what all parents do, but please stop."

"Thráin, I think-" started Thorin.

"I already had sex." Their son announced and Thorin's jaw dropped. He hoped he heard wrong. "Several times actually. I know you wanted to help me, but I'm not stupid. I know how things work. We talked about it a few times and then we had sex, okay. So please stop."

Thorin and Bilbo just stared at him in complete shock. Their little boy already had sex. He was all grown up now.

"Can you two please something?" asked Thráin as his parents remained quiet.

"That was unexpected…" said Bilbo slowly. He just wanted to say something before Thorin would explode, like he knew he would.

"You had sex?!"

"Thorin, there's no need-" tried Bilbo.

"No need?" questioned Thorin. "How dare that boy use you like this. You're underage."

"He didn't use me," retorted Thráin.

"Did you use protection, sweetheart?" asked Bilbo calmly.

"Yes, every time. Don't worry about it. We did everything like we should and it was really enjoyable."

Bilbo just nodded.

"You call him right now, young man," ordered Thorin. "And he will come talk with us right now if you ever wants to see you again. Let's see how much you mean to him."

"Papa," whined Thráin, hoping for Bilbo to help him. "Please stop him."

"You will call him right now," repeated Thorin.

"Why?" demanded to know Thráin. "It's not like Fíli and Kíli needed to bring their dates home."

"They are not dating older boys!"

"Why does it matter? I love him and he loves me!"

"You don't understand what _love_ means."

"Thorin," warned Bilbo. "You should stop. Calm down please. What's done it's done. If Thráin doesn't regret it we shouldn't worry about it."

"You should have said something," said Thorin. "You knew he was in a relationship and you stayed quiet!"

"Don't raise your voice over me," warned Bilbo. "And I stayed quiet because I knew how you were going to react."

"Call him," ordered Thorin as his son still didn't move. "I want to have a word with him."

"That's enough," said Bilbo. "You are acting like a child, Thorin. Please stop with this nonsense. How about a compromise? Thráin invites him to dinner tonight and we get to meet him."

"I still want to have a word with him."

Bilbo moved to sit in Thorin's lap, and his husband immediately calmed down. "If you behave you'll get to do that thing you like," he whispered in his ear.

Thráin grimaced. "Can you please not talk about what you two do in your bedroom?"

"You had sex, you know what we do," said Thorin before kissing Bilbo deeply. His husband moaned with the appreciation.

"You two are just gross."

"Call him," said Thorin as the pulled apart. "I still want to meet him." Before he could finish, Bilbo distracted him with another kiss.

Thráin just rolled his eyes before he left them alone in the living room. He had a feeling that his parents would be using the condoms that were on the table.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.

...a little more action.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here," said Bilbo as he put the clean laundry basket on Thráin's bed. "Put this in your closet."

"Do I have to," asked Thráin. "Can't you do it for me?"

"No," was all Bilbo as he walked out of the room.

"That's not fair!"

"Pretend that I care," called Bilbo back. He returned to the living room where Thorin was lying on the couch, watching another match. He hasn't moved in the last hour and Bilbo knew why. This was his way of showing that he didn't agree with the arrangement for the evening. "Thorin!" Bilbo narrowed his eyes at his husband. "I told you half an hour ago to go shower, shave and change into clean clothes."

"I'm watching the game." It was more than obvious that he wasn't enjoying it but he wanted to defy his husband no matter what. Bilbo took the remote and turned the TV off. "Hey, I was watching!"

"Stop acting like a child and go change!" said Bilbo before he disappeared into the kitchen. He was preparing a special dinner since they were expecting a guest. It meant a lot to Thráin to make a good impression on his boyfriend so Bilbo would try to do his best.

Half an hour later Thráin joined him in the kitchen. "Smells delicious," he praised.

"Well, I hope that…"

"Náin," Thráin filled in.

"Yes, I hope that he'll like it."

"You know he will. Everyone loves you cooking," complimented Thráin with _that _smile on his face.

Bilbo eyed him suspiciously. "Stop brownnosing and tell me what you want."

"Please make dad behave. I'll do anything, just please don't allow him to ruin this for me."

"I'll do what I can," promised Bilbo. "He won't embarrass you, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about him embarrassing me," said Thráin dryly, "I'm more afraid of him killing Náin."

"Just..." started Bilbo, unsure how to proceed, "You know… Don't give the chance to get angry. He is very protective of you, you know that."

:::

Twenty minutes later Thorin finally showed up. Impeccably dressed in what Bilbo put out for him. "I thought we were trying to go for 'we are a normal family thing'," he commented dryly. "I don't understand why I'm dressed in this."

Bilbo rolled his eyes before he approached him and straighten the collar of his shirt. He couldn't allow for Thorin to meet their son's boyfriend wearing pants so Bilbo put out for him new jeans and a light blue dress shirt. "Because I know you, and I know you are not enjoying this."

"Of course I'm not enjoying this."

"I'm right here," reminded him Thráin who was sitting at the counter. "At least you can pretend that you care for me."

"It's because I care for you that I'm not enjoying this."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Thráin raised his voice and Bilbo knew this was to end in a shouting match. "I'm your son!"

"You are underage-"

"Okay that's enough," interrupted Bilbo. "Tonight, it's not about you, Thorin, it's about Thráin and we should respect his decisions. We don't know the boy yes so we can't really judge him." He put an arm around Thorin waist and pulled him closer. "You are going to behave or-"

"If you are planning to threaten me with sex again I can tell you that I'm not buying it."

Bilbo frowned. "I wanted to say that…" he looked around the room, "Thráin won't forgive you… Where is Thráin anyway?"

"Guess," said Thorin plainly.

Bilbo took his hand and led him to the front door which was open. In front of their house was now parked a car and they could see that Thráin was talking to someone and not a minute later they were both approaching them. Bilbo squeezed Thorin's hand as a last warning to behave. Thráin held the taller boy's hand and led him into the house. He was smiling happily as they finally stood in front of his parents.

"Hi."

"Khmm," started Thráin rather awkwardly, "Náin, these are my parents…"

"Hello," smiled Bilbo and offered him his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Bilbo."

"Náin." He presented a bottle of wine. "Little something."Bilbo accepted the gift with a smile.

"Thorin," warned Bilbo silently.

Náin offered the hand to Thorin. "Nice to meet you, Sir."

Thorin didn't drop his piercing gaze when he accepted the hand, squeezing it so hard that Náin almost winced from the pain.

"This is Thorin," filled in Thráin as Thorin didn't say anything. Náin knew better. There was no way he was calling him Thorin.

"Well why don't we all sit down," suggested Bilbo. "Dinner is ready. I hope you'll like it, Náin."

They all followed Bilbo to the dining room; Thorin still hasn't said a word. He kept an eye on Náin, trying to figure the boy out, but he didn't succeed. Everything was unusually quiet.

"Dad can you please pass the peas," asked Thráin when they were all seated at the table. Thorin of course, sitting at his usual place at the head of the table. He did as he was told and passed the peas to Náin who then passed them to Thráin, who sent his father a look.

"So," started Bilbo. "What are you planning on studying?" he asked Náin.

"I haven't decided yet," answered Náin. "I have a whole year to decide."

"Are you interested in anything in particular?"

"Psychics and Astronomy." Thorin snorted at that. "I did some research and I looks like an interesting study," continued Náin, and doing his best to ignore Thorin.

"Well, as long as it makes you happy I think you should pursue it," said Bilbo and Thorin snorted again, earning a warning kick from his husband.

"What?!" asked Thorin as if he did nothing wrong. "He is going to spend hours daydreaming about gasses in space that glow, oh and don't let me forget about extensive research he will do about why apple falls from a tree." Surprisingly it was Náin who almost burst out laughing but held back when Thorin shot him a glare. "Do you think this is funny? Do you think that my son will support your living?"

"I was thinking more that we'll live from all the money you'll leave me when you die," Thráin answered back so that his father would stop. "Since I'm planning to become a ballet dancer," Thorin's eyes widened in surprise, just what Thráin wanted to achieve, "I'm going to need all the money I can get."

"Don't you dare," threatened Thorin, who knew that his son was just pushing his buttons, but he was really not in the mood for that. Bilbo just shook his head before leaning back into the chair. "I will not allow you to throw away your future-"

"To what? Pursue my dreams?" interrupted Thráin.

"This is fun," commented Náin as Thráin continued to have a shouting match with his father.

"You have no idea," answered Bilbo who now sat with arms crossed over his chest, waiting for the yelling to stop.

"I always wondered from whom Thráin got his temperament."

"It's all Thorin's, believe me."

"I can do whatever I want with my life!"

"Not when you are living in my house! I won't allow you to throw away your life for some nonsense dreams. I expect more from you!"

"You can be so… Argh! Everything has to be the way you like it!"

Thorin was just about to open his mouth to say something back when Bilbo stood up. "Enough! Enough," he repeated once again. "I think you both proved that you have absolutely no manners at the table."

"It wasn't-" tried to argue Thráin.

"I don't want to hear a word," cut Bilbo sharply.

"Náin, let's go," said Thráin visibly offended and tried to pull his boyfriend with him.

"Sit down," ordered Bilbo sternly and surprisingly his son obeyed. "Now, let's finish this dinner without and yelling, or calling names, or anything really."

They ate in silence for the next couple of minutes until Thorin spoke again. "So when were you planning to tell us that you were having sex with our son?"

"Thorin. Dad." Came a warning from Bilbo and Thráin at the same time.

"What did I do wrong this time?" questioned Thorin as if his behavior was perfectly acceptable. "It's a perfectly appropriate question."

"No it's not," answered Thráin. "This is not Middle Ages when you had to ask the parents to marry. This is the 21st century and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. It's not like you and Papa didn't do it before you got married."

"Actually," interrupted Bilbo, "I was two months pregnant when we got married."

"Really?" asked Thráin, genuinely surprised with this new information. "I didn't know that." Bilbo just shrugged.

"That's not the point-"

"Not the point, dad? You managed to get Papa pregnant, which means that I am either a result of a broken condom or that you simply didn't use one."

"You were planned," lied Thorin.

"Not really, sweetheart," corrected Bilbo, "you kind of snuck upon us, no offense."

"None taken," answered Thráin at Bilbo's honesty. "What I was trying to say that at least we are responsible when we have sex. We take every possible precaution that I don't get pregnant."

"Sir," started Náin, "I would never do that to your son, he means too much to me. And if it were to happen then I would take full responsibility."

The only thing keeping Thorin from exploding was the fact that Bilbo was holding his hand under the table, and that, for some reason, always calmed him down.

"Can we now please stop talking about sex," requested Bilbo, "we are, after all, still having dinner."

"Dad started it," pointed out Thráin before finishing his meal.

:::

Once they were done they moved to the living room where Bilbo poured Thorin a generous amount of scotch before they all sat down. "So tell us, Náin, how many innocent children have you managed to spoil?"

"Dad!" warned Thráin.

"What I was trying to ask you is how many relationships were you before," clarified Thorin.

"Three," answered Thráin instead of his boyfriend. "The first one lasted three months, the second one six, and now he's with me. Happy with the answer or would you like to read his medical record?"

Thorin lifted his hands as in surrender. "I was just trying to get to know him better, just like you told us to."

"It's alright, Sir," said Náin. "I understand. You are just trying to protect your son, which is normal. Who wouldn't want to protect something so special." Thráin had to hold back so that he didn't lean forward and kiss the life out of his boyfriend for being so sweet. "It's normal for parents to feel this way," continued Náin. "You are afraid that I will take him away from you, that I will spoil him and corrupt him, but I can assure you, Sir, that I'm not planning to do any of these things. I love him and he means the world to me. I would never do something that he wouldn't want me to."

"I think that by having sex with him you managed to achieve exactly that."

"That's how you see it, Sir. But I can assure you that Thráin is more mature than he looks like and that he has a clear vision of what he wants to achieve in his life. You can either support him and be in his life or he will eventually push you away. It's up to you."

"I don't think I need parenting advice from you. I raised him, I know what he's like," answered Thorin.

"Then why do you keep questioning his decisions if you are so sure about the way you raised him?"

"I'm not questioning his decisions! I'm just trying to protect him from-"

"Enough!" interrupted Thráin who had enough of everything now. "Excuse us for a moment," he said as he stood up, "I need to talk with my dad for a moment. We'll be right back."

Thorin sighed before he followed his son, Bilbo did the same.

"Could you be any more annoying than you already are?" Thráin questioned as he closed the doors of Thorin's study behind them. "Náin is my boyfriend. I invited him over because you wanted me to. He is important to me that is why I wanted for you to meet him. If I had known you were going to behave like this I would have never invited him over."

"He doesn't deserve you," said Thorin calmly.

"You don't even know him! You are not even trying to get to know him! Do I really mean this little to you?"

"He-" Before Thorin was able to finish Thráin threw his hands in the air in defeat before he stormed out of the room.

"Well played Thorin," said Bilbo before he followed their son. He found them in the living room, apologizing to his boyfriend for his father's behavior. Náin seemed to understand. They sat alone for the next ten minutes when Thorin finally decided to join them. He forced a smile before he sat down.

"So tell us," Thorin started. "Where did you two meet?"

The rest of the evening was surprisingly pleasant since Thorin stopped acting like a child and actually tried to get to know his son's boyfriend. He could only hope that Bilbo would repay him later, somehow.

When Náin was getting ready to leave Thráin was smiling again as he stood next to his father. "Thank you," he said to Thorin. "Thank you for supporting me."

"I still don't like him," said Thorin and Thráin's smile fell. "But," Thorin continued, "I can see that he means a lot to you and he makes you happy so I'll let him live." Thráin smiled happily before he hugged his dad.

"I love you."

"Love you too, son."

As Thráin escorted Náin to his car Thorin and Bilbo watched him through the window. Thorin growled when he saw Thráin kiss his boyfriend. He still wasn't used to the idea that his baby boy had a boyfriend.

"Oh let them be," said Bilbo and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's not that a big deal."

"Not a big deal," questioned Thorin. "I think it's a big deal. They are rubbing it in our face. They could at least have a little decency."

"You had no decency," reminded him Bilbo.

"Me?" questioned Thorin. "When you introduced me to your parents we didn't have a make out session in front of your house."

"Yes we did," said Bilbo. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"We didn't," insisted Thorin. "I brought your mother flowers, we had dinner and then I left. I didn't try to take your virginity in front of your house."

"No, you brought my mother that recipe book and then we kissed…" Bilbo trailed off when he saw the look on Thorin's face. "That wasn't you…" he said silently, with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He knew he pressed the right buttons on his husband. "Oops…"

"Bilbo," growled Thorin. His husband just smiled when he saw that predatory look in Thorin's eyes, before he ran up to their bedroom. Thorin immediately went after him, the two teenagers, who were snogging, completely forgotten.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.

I hope this was enough embarrassing for you :P

It's finally here. I know it took me ages, but I finished it. I guess this counts for /  
This is the reason why I stopped writing for a month. You should see the draft of this chapter, it was absolutely /  
Anyway, I'm already preparing for my exams in the middle of January, fingers crossed I pass everything, because that means I'll have whole February free.

In the next few days you can expect a new story (the ones who follow me on Tumblr know what I'm talking about). Short summary: 17,000 words of pure Christmas-Bagginshield-Domestic-Fluff.


End file.
